What Did I do For This?
by Spongecake0147
Summary: Kagome's Journey has ended, and she didn't get the happy ending after all. Many will fall for her, and she will fall for one of them. But some will try to prevent that. Kagome/Harem, character bashings, possible sexual contents, language, and suicide
1. The beginning

**Hello! This is my first fanfic story so please do review this and tell me if it's good or not. So please do review because I really do want to know if I did a good job or not. Thank You! And also I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and/or songs used in this fanfic. The lines will be indicating a change of point of view and/or scene. Thank you!**

**WARNING! SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SEXUAL ACTIVITIES, POSSIBLE LEMONS, HARSH LANGUAGE, BASHINGS OF SOME CHARACTERS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT CAN OFFEND YOU! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

Everything started when I turned 15 years old. My whole life was turned upside down because of one stone called the Shikon no Tama. This was the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls. Because of this Jewel I managed to go through things that were could kill you if you weren't like me. I've had my heart taken by someone and broken, my friends didn't care for me anymore, and most of all my one and only family was murdered by someone. And it all just started like this.

After two years of roaming around in the feudal era looking for jewel shard pieces it all ended. Naraku was defeated, and the Jewel resided with me because they thought it would be safer. My so-called 'friends' and I finally were able to track down the evil hanyou Naraku and destroy him once-and-for-all. It all ended just like that. Sango, who I thought as a sister, and Miroku, who I thought as a brother were happy now.

Even though they went through many losses they could finally live in peace. They were so involved in their own happiness of living together, and continuing the line of demon slayers that they didn't noticed what happened to me. Shippo, my adopted son was growing up faster, and was too busy studying for the Fox Demon Exams to even bother with me.

And because of the fact that I was in love with the hanyou, Inuyasha, in our group. It hurt when he chose his first and dead love, Kikyo, over me. He chose a dead, soul- stealing clay-pot over me. It wasn't fair that I loved him for who he was while Kikyo could only love him as a human. It just wasn't fair for me, but I let him love her because he was happy.

Now here I am in Kaede's hut listening as everybody talked with each other. Sango sat next to Miroku talking about child names while Miroku rubbed her 8 month old tummy. Across from them sat Kikyo and Kaede talking about different herbs used to help the sick while Inuyasha just watched them. And in between the two groups sat me looking at the fire that gave light to the entire hut. Nobody noticed that I was even there in the first place, so I bet that if I left now no one would even notice it. 'Why am I even here…nobody needs me anyway,' I thought.

So I slowly got up, got my things along with my yellow backpack, and walked to the entrance of the hut. After I exited the hut I thought, 'heh… I guess my theory was correct huh?….' Then I walked through the village quietly watching as things passed by. It was dark out so the only light available was from the moon.

I hid my scent and aura before walking past the forest to the Bone Eater's Well. I didn't want to attract any attention on the way. While walking towards the well I listened from time to time as crickets chirped, animals roaming around for food, and owls hoot. It was a beautiful night with all of the stars shining above all of the things.

Then finally I reached the well. After staring at the vine covered well I slowly crept towards the well. 'This is it,' I thought, 'It is time for my journey to end in the feudal era.' Then I sat on the well's edge listening to the wind breeze by as her dark raven, mid-thigh length hair blew in the wind.

* * *

><p>Author's POV.<p>

It was a stunning sight to see if any human or demon passed by. As Kagome's hair blew in the wind with her head tilted back, sapphire orbs could be seen hidden under long black lashes. Below her orbs lay a cute nose, and below that was full, plump, pouty pink lips. Kagome's skin was pale, but not too pale.

It glowed in the light as the moon light lit it with its presence. Her body filled out more throughout the two ears causing her B-cup breasts to turn into a D-cup. The school uniform helped with showing how curvy her body was with the tight shirt. The short green skirt revealed long, tone legs that went on for miles, and miles, and miles.

Kagome looked like a true goddess. As she sat there in the feudal era for one last time, somebody called out to her. "Miko…" As Kagome tilted her head to the side the sight before shocked her. It was Sesshomaru in all his glory, the Killing Perfection himself. "May I help you Sesshomaru-sama?" she said.

"Where are you going and without the disgrace of a half brother of mine miko?"

"I don't think it would have anything to concern you my lord."

"Then may I ask why are you leaving?"

"I don't think that also concerns you my lord." she replied.

"It does concern this Sesshomaru if it causes my ward unhappiness miko."

"Hn… I think it is time to take my leave from this world Sesshomaru-sama."

Minutes of silence passed by, and Kagome broke thate silence. "I don't think that I am needed here anymore Sesshomaru-sama, and that it is time to leave." Another silence passed by and Sesshomaru answered, "Very well miko until next time if this Sesshomaru meets you again."

And with that he walked away leaving Kagome alone once again. 'Well that was an akward conversation' Kagome thought, 'at least someone wanted to know where I was going.'. And with that last thought and one last glance to the feudal era, she left once-and-for-all.

* * *

><p>When Kagome arrived home it didn't feel right. Something was wrong, and it didn't help when she felt a somebody else's presence in the house instead of here family's. With that Kagome rushed out of the well leaving her things back, and ran into the house.<p>

The sight in front of her was tragic when she opened the door. Everything was destroyed. The picture frames were on the ground walls were ripped vases and antiques were all broken. Slowly Kagome walked further into the house until she was brought into the living room.

The sight in front of her wanted to make her cry so much and kill the person that did this. In the living room was everything broken, destroyed, and in pieces. But along with that something else made things even far more worse. Laying on the ground lay three bodies of the people she knew oh so well.

What made it so sad was the look in their eyes that perfectly said what they felt hurt, pain, and death. Her brother was near where the television was and her mother and grandfather lay near the torn pieces of the family couch. It looked as though somebody attacked them before they could do anything to save themselves.

Near there bodies was a man crouching with his back to her. "Did you do this?" Kagome said in a calm but cold tone. The man turned around when she continued to talk "Did you do this to my family? Why WHy WHY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! THEY WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" she screamed.

The man slowly got up, and said, "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" "YES I AM DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT OR SOMETHING? IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN KILL MY FAMILY YOU BASTARD!" Then she was about to lunge at him when his next words stopped her. "I wasn't the one who did this…. someone else did this, and they are looking for you."

**Thank You for reading this I'm not to sure about the story so please do comment on it, and I would love to read it to see what other people think about it Thank You again please Review.**


	2. What is happening?

**Thank You for reviewing this story! It's nice to know that people are reading it! So Hello! This is my first fanfic story so please do review this and tell me if it's good or not. So please do review because I really do want to know if I did a good job or not. Thank You! And also I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and/or songs used in this fanfic. The lines will be indicating a change of point of view and/or scene. Thank you!**

**WARNING! SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SEXUAL ACTIVITIES, POSSIBLE LEMONS, HARSH LANGUAGE, BASHINGS OF SOME CHARACTERS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT CAN OFFEND YOU! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

I didn't understand any of this. My life in the feudal era was turning downward, and now my life in the modern era just turned into Hell. Why did this have to happen to me. Now here I am in my home, with a possible suspect of killing my only family. I glared at him as he continued to speak.

"Please, you are in danger right now! We have to leave before everything gets worse!" he said. "Heh….heheheheh," I chuckled, "everything's already much worse then before. My bad luck's just adding up." "Please you have to trust me and follow me to somewhere safe. Then we'll talk, but first we've got to go." the man said.

I glared at him "Do you expect me to follow you just like a puppy or something! If I did follow you I wouldn't just leave my family's body here!" Okay now I'm just down right pissed off at this dude. Here he is telling me to leave my only family's body here, and just follow him when I don't know who he is. He just makes me feel like I want to kick this dumb ass back to where he came from.

"Look, if we don't leave now many more people will die because of the people looking for you. You need to trust me right now! Unless you want to sacrifice more innocent lives that also had nothing to do with this." After he said that it really got me thinking about it. More people can die because of me, and it will be all my fault. One after one people will fall into death because of me. I can't let this continue, I can't let many more people die because of me.

"Fine… I'll go with you, but I can't just leave them here." I said directing my hand towards my family.

"I have to at least make a proper grave for them, I mean I am a shrine maiden."

"Fine, let's quickly dig a grave for your family, and then when we leave I will properly tell you about what's happening in a safer area." When he finished that sentence I was already outside digging a grave by then.

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

After some time light could be seen on the horizon. Digging three graves for here family was difficult, and wrapping her family in cloth too. But finally she finished there, and it would probable be the last time she was there. After doing hard labor it left her body sweating, so the uniform she was still wearing clung to her body even more.

If any boy or guy would walk or pass by they would definitely get an erection and a nosebleed if they saw that.

The unknown man walked towards Kagome and said, "You know, if your free, maybe we can go get lunch sometime."

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

"…"

"_Or _maybe we can go out, and watch a movie or something."

"….are you seriously asking to go out with me at a time like THIS! My god! There is seriously something wrong with you or something!" I yelled at him.

I mean after having your house redecorated and your family put to a very, very deep sleep, you would've thought he had at least some common sense in him. And now here he is asking me to go on a date with him! I seriously think he was dropped when he was a baby or something.

"Okay okay I'll take that as a next time."

'Maybe he really is stupid?' I thought, 'I guess that also means he wasn't the one to possible kill my family.'

"Will I be needing any clothes for this little trip?"

"Yes, bring your clothes and anything precious to you."

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Kagome walked into the house, up to her room, and into her closet. There she found her black suitcase on the top shelf of her closet. Because of her short 5'4" height she had to tip-e-toe to reach it, and when she did reach it the suitcase fell on top of her. "Why the hell did I have to put it up so high?" she mumbled to herself, "at least it didn't land on my head."

"Are you okay?" the man said from the doorway.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay I'll be downstairs if you need me." With that said he left. Kagome packed most of the clothes she had from skorts tops that only reached below her breasts. After she finished packing she glanced around her room. The colors were pink, very pink, and if not pink it's white. Looking at so much pink made her slightly sick "I should've redecorated before."

She walked down the stairs to find the man cleaning her house up. "You don't need to do that." she said. "Eh... I got bored"

"How do we get to this place you spoke of?"

"…. I'll explain how we get there, but first hold onto me."

"Why do I have to?" "Because this is how we'll get there."

"Okay" Then Kagome held onto the man's left arm as he took a stick out. "Why do you need a stick to take us?"

"Just wait and see." Then as soon he said that last word he and Kagome disappeared from the living room.


	3. What's the problem?

**Hello! This is my first fanfic story so please do review this and tell me if it's good or not. So please do review because I really do want to know if I did a good job or not. Thank You! And also I do not own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and/or songs used in this fanfic. The lines will be indicating a change of point of view and/or scene. Thank you!**

**WARNING! SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SEXUAL ACTIVITIES, POSSIBLE LEMONS, HARSH LANGUAGE, BASHINGS OF SOME CHARACTERS, AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT CAN OFFEND YOU! THANK YOU!**

Author's POV

With a swish of the stick they left the Higurashi Shrine, and appeared in a room filled with many books on dusty brown shelves, a desk sat near a closed window in front of Kagome, and many other things Kagome has never seen before.

In the center of the room stood an old man with a long gray beard and a blue-grey robe.

The mysterious man led her towards the older man. "Albus, it's nice to see you again old friend."

The old man known as Albus walked forward with a twinkle in his eyes and said, "Yes, it is nice to see you again also Sirius, and may I ask who this beautiful young lady is?" The man known as Sirius spoke, "Please, let us go and speak somewhere else, it is a serious problem."

With that said they left into another room. The next room they entered was also filled with books, but not as many. There was a table big enough to hold a meeting of some sorts. And sat there were many different people talking amongst each other.

Out of all the people the one that caught her eye was a man with ginger colored hair. It was fascinating to Kagome because she had never seen a ginger before. Kagome was taken out of her thoughts when the older male named Albus cleared his throat, catching everybody's attention in the room.

Kagome felt nervous, and she didn't know what to do so she stood there fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Albus turned eyed Kagome and then turned towards the man named Sirius.

"Sirius, what happened?" It was silent for a moment, and then Sirius spoke, " It seems that the dark lord is not only looking for Harry."

**Sorry! I know it's short it's just that I haven't written for a while I've been thinking what to write so thank you for waiting if you read this! Thank You! xD**


	4. Author's Note! Sorry!

Author Note!

Sorry not a new chapter! Need more ideas, and school is a bitch! Seriously though I could use some help. Well sorry please do review to give me some ideas so I can continune on with the story!

Sorry!

-Coolgirl0147852


End file.
